1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for gifts which is intended to be used, for example, for the insertion of gifts such as small toys or confectionery products, and to be inserted in a hollow body made of a food substance, such as a chocolate egg, or in a package comprising a food substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular, the invention relates to a container of the type described in WO-A-93/00267 or in EP-A-1 308 392, comprising two half-shells the mutually facing mouths of which can be connected to one another by a form fit or by snap engagement to form a closed shell which can be opened by the consumer in order to extract therefrom the gift or so-called “surprise” contained therein.